


Наказание ты наше!

by Hrenougolnik, Virag



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Polyamory
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-26 07:47:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17741831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrenougolnik/pseuds/Hrenougolnik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Virag/pseuds/Virag





	Наказание ты наше!

В джете царило тяжёлое молчание. Даже обычно не затыкающийся Уилсон не рискнул открыть рот. Эта миссия вполне могла стать последней для Стивена Роджерса, известного также как Капитан Америка. Причём, и это являлось самым страшным для его партнёров, Роджерс чуть не сгинул по собственной дурости. А они не могли ничего предпринять. И бессилие подкатывало к горлу волной едкой желчи.

Поэтому сейчас молчали все. Потому что срыва Зимнего или Брока джет, несмотря на своё бронирование, не переживёт. Это прекрасно осознавал и сам Брок. Поэтому он только сидел, прижав к себе Зимнего в тактическом костюме, и сверлил тяжёлым взглядом затылок снявшего шлем Кэпа.

Роджерс сам прекрасно понимал, что косяк на этой миссии он упорол просто феерический. И оправдание, что на него было магическое воздействие, как говорил в таких случаях Брок, «не канает». Но начинать разборки и оправдания в воздухе, да ещё и в присутствии команды, было глупо. Поэтому он ждал приземления и возможности попросить прощения у тех, кто сегодня пережил один из самых страшных дней в своей жизни.

Видимо, кто-то из команды связался со штабом и объяснил ситуацию. Поэтому на доклад к Фьюри группа отправилась без них троих. Брок что-то хотел сказать про отчёты, но Роллинз с Романовой заверили, что они отчитаются сами. А Одноглазый, вызванный по связи, подтвердил, что отчёты Роджерс, Барнс и Рамлоу будут сдавать завтра. А сейчас они свободны.

Короткий душ на базе. Переодеться. И встретиться у мощного внедорожника Барнса на стоянке. На попытавшегося открыть рот Роджерса Баки только коротко рыкнул:

– Дома!

Стив заткнулся и забрался в машину. Брок скользнул на место водителя. Пускать сейчас Барнса за руль было чревато ДТП.

Брок вывел машину на автостраду и вдавил педаль в пол.

На максимуме разрешённой скорости они долетели до дома. К тому времени Брока немного отпустило. Видимо, скорость выветрила часть злости. У него сложился План. Как и Стива наказать, и пар спустить, и не дать Барнсу набить морду своему обожаемому Стиви. А то потом он слишком сильно переживает из-за этого. Даже если просто пару раз двинул заслуженно в челюсть.

Поэтому, стоило им выбраться из машины, Брок скомандовал:

– Роджерс! В душ и на кровать! Быстро!

Стив вскинулся. Ему хотелось как-то оправдаться за сегодняшнее безобразие на миссии. Но Брок взглядом пресёк все возражения. Роджерс опустил голову и вошёл в дом. Стало понятно, что пока Брок и Баки не успокоятся, то на разговор рассчитывать нечего.

Когда за понурившимся Кэпом закрылась дверь с рассчитанной на суперсолдатский слух изоляцией, Рамлоу в нескольких словах изложил свою идею Баки. Барнс план горячо одобрил. Ему хотелось спустить пар. Потому что иначе Кэп рисковал быть раскрашенным в фиолетово-синюшный цвет с шикарными «фонарями» под своими бесстыжими глазищами.

Когда Брок и Баки оказались в спальне, там их уже ждал Стив в одном полотенце. Рамлоу ожёг взглядом Роджерса и полез в один из шкафов. Барнс отвёл глаза от своего «мелкого придурка» и, чтобы не сорваться, заглянул через плечо Командира.

Рамлоу вытащил из шкафа приличных размеров чемоданчик и, набрав код на замке, открыл его.

– На кровать, Роджерс. Руки к изголовью поднял!

Любая другая кровать была бы непригодна для задуманного. Но эта, особо прочная, с металлическим каркасом, давала надежду на успех.

Магнитными наручниками Брок приковал руки Стива к изголовью. В это время Баки брошенной Рамлоу верёвкой привязывал раздвинутые ноги Роджерса к изножию кровати.

Внезапно поумневший мальчик Стиви даже рта не открыл для возражения. Всё-таки он очень не любил чувствовать себя настолько виноватым. Он бы дал себя избить, даже не подняв руки для самозащиты. Но потом это сильно переживали бы его партнёры. Но спустить пар всё равно как-то надо. И если им будет так легче, то пускай.

Брок и Баки отстранились, полюбовались на распростёртого на кровати Стива и переглянулись. Безропотное послушание Роджерса ещё немного снизило накал эмоций. Но план остался неизменным. Кэпу надо было дать попробовать на вкус беспомощность. Пусть не в таком страшном варианте, как это довелось сегодня им, но всё же.

Кивнув друг другу и скинув полотенца, Барнс и Рамлоу принялись ласкать Стива с двух сторон.

Брок облизывал сосок и наглаживал зафиксированного партнёра за тяжёлыми яйцами, старательно обходя поднимающийся член. Баки, окунув пальцы в поставленную на столик баночку, лёг рядом со Стивом и начал вырисовывать на мощном теле Роджерса абстрактные узоры лёгкими, дразнящими, почти невесомыми прикосновениями смазанных пальцев.

Стив застонал. В его крови разгоралось пламя. Невозможность самостоятельно прикоснуться к партнёрам вдруг раскрасила прелюдию новыми красками.

А Рамлоу с Барнсом как будто соревновались в том, кто сильнее распалит Стива. Когда Баки прикусил косточку на ноге своего «мелкого», то Роджерса выгнуло, как под ударом электричества.

Но стоило вплотную подступить оргазму, как партнёры отстранились и занялись друг другом, рядышком, на этой же самой кровати. Но не с ним! Стив чувствовал движения по колебанию матраса, тело неприятно холодила размазанная Баки странная субстанция. Но он не мог даже протянуть руку, чтобы прикоснуться к тому, что происходило рядом.

Он видел, как Баки щурит свои серые глазищи и украшает смачным засосом шею Брока. Он видел, как ловкие пальцы Рамлоу играют на члене Барнса как на флейте. То пережимают его, то отпускают. То наглаживают уздечку, то обхватывают по всей длине. Все это происходило рядом. Но без его участия!

Рванувшись из своих оков так, что затрещала кровать, Стив застонал:

– Хватит! Я всё понял!

Мгновенно оказавшись рядом, его партнёры хором поинтересовались:

– И что ты понял?

Стив закусил губу и умоляюще посмотрел на партнёров:

– Всё!... Я больше не бууууду!

Брок испытующе посмотрел на Стива.

– И ты готов не лезть вперёд как бессмертный, даже когда дело касается Гидры?

– Да, готов.

– Ну слава богу, дошло, – вздохнул Барнс. Переключение ощущений развеяло ту душную ярость, которую ему хотелось вылить на голову Стива по прилёту. Поэтому сейчас он мог просто поцеловать в грудь своего бестолкового «мелкого» и сказать:

– Вспоминай об этом обещании почаще. Особенно если вновь решишь влезть куда не надо, наказание ты наше.


End file.
